One By One
by Kitty17794
Summary: The tale of Mufasa & Taka, the two princes of the Pridelands. All the chapters are named after TLK songs or instrumentals! [Status: PR]
1. Circle Of Life

**Author's Note:**  
  
Copyrights- Ahadi, Zazu, Rafiki, Akase, Mufasa & Taka are copyright to Disney  
  
Other Notes- Later in this chapter, Rafiki will use african chant. This is what it means:  
  
"Busa Mufasa" = "Rule Mufasa"  
  
"Thando Taka" = "Love Taka"  
  
"Mamela! Ubu khosi bo khokho! Lefatshe la bonata rona. Ubuse ngo xolo! Busa Mufasa!" = "Listen! This is the throne of our ancestors! This is the land of our ancestors. Rule with peace! Rule Mufasa!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The golden sun rose into the ruby red sky as the call of the wild echoed through the savannah. Animals high and low raised their heads hearing the call. The animals started moving as one towards the center of the savannah. They gathered around the tallest point in the Pridelands, Pride Rock: home to the King. The King watched the animals from the edge of the rock, smiling. His dark brown mane whipped in the wind, red orbs scanning the crowd of animals below.   
  
A blue hornbill flew through the wind, landing with a bow in front of the king. "Good morning Sire." he said. The king looked down at the bird with a smile and a nod. "Good morning Zazu." he replied. The bird put a wing to his forehead in salute. "Checking in with the morning report." he said. The king smiled. "Fire away." he replied. Zazu nodded. "Well the animals are all on their way to Pride Rock. Well, with the exception of the hyenas. I informed them politely that today was the celebration of the birth of the King's sons….but they only laughed and tried to singe my feathers.." he reported, showing his slightly burnt tail. The king chuckled, then looked out at the darkest part of the lands. "I did not expect them to come Zazu." he replied. "Indeed sire. Those rotten, mangy, stupid poachers have no respect for the royal family." the bird commented.  
  
The two turned their attention to the animals below. The creatures were parting, letting a young baboon through. He climbed up the side of the rock, and bowed before the King. The king smiled, and gave a nod. "Rafiki, son of Mahubiri. Welcome. Where is your father?" the king asked. Rafiki bowed his head. "Ahadi, Son of the Savannah. My father has passed on as of last night." Rafiki spoke. Ahadi bowed his head solemnly. "The circle of life has begun over." he said quietly. Rafiki nodded once, then looked up at the King. "Where are the two young princes?" he asked.   
  
Ahadi led the mandrill to the entrance of the cave, where an auburn lioness lie in the shade. Ahadi nuzzled her once, then backed away so the mandrill could do his business. "Akase. Daughter of the Sun." Rafiki greeted. The queen nodded respectfully to him, then moved her paw, revealing two balls of fluff. Rafiki smiled upon seeing the two princes. One looked up at him with red orbs, lifting his paw up playfully. His golden pelt glistened in the sunlight. His brother slept lazily, his auburn pelt matching that of his mothers. Rafiki looked up at the queen. "Which, is the crowned prince?" he asked softly. Akase looked at Ahadi, then down at the cubs. "The one with the pelt of gold." she said. Rafiki nodded silently.  
  
The mandrill removed a gourd from his stick and cracked it open. He gave Akase a nod, then gently removed a hair from the cub's tail tuff. He put it into the gourd, and shook it. He then stuck his finger into it, and smeared the red liquid onto the forehead of the chosen cub. He then took a handful of dust, and sprinkled it over the cub's forehead. The cub sneezed. Rafiki smiled, picking up the cub. "Busa Mufasa." he said to it. The parents smiled hearing the name. Rafiki carried the cub to the peak of the rock, watching the now silent animals below. After a moment of silence, he lifted the cub into the air. The animals called in excitement, stamping their hooves and beating their paws. The sun shone brightly, making the young cub squint. He curiously looked upon the animals below him. After a moment, the mandrill lowered the cub, then returned to the King and Queen.   
  
The animals started to settle down, as Rafiki returned the cub to it's mother. The mandrill cracked another gourd, and took a piece of hair from the now awake cub. He made a fuss over it, but his mother soon hushed him. Rafiki shook his gourd, and took some of the now green liquid and dabbed it onto the cub's forehead. The cub tried to paw the mandrill as he removed his hand, then sprinkled some sand onto the cub's forehead. The cub batted it away. Rafiki frowned, then picked up the cub. "Thando, Taka" he said to the cub. Akase frowned. "Taka? Does that not mean hate?" she asked. He nodded, then walked away, carrying the cub to the edge. He lifted the cub into the air, causing the animals to call out once more. A cloud floated past the sun, half covering it. The remaining sunlight covered half the cub's body, and he flinched as it hit his eyes. He squinted, kicking about. After a moment, the mandrill lowered the cub, then said to the animals, "Mamela! Ubu khosi bo khokho! Lefatshe la bonata rona. Ubuse ngo xolo! Busa Mufasa!" The animals cheered once more, the dust rising as they stamped upon the ground. The mandrill returned to the two lions, and the animals began to leave.   
  
When her cub was returned, Akase started to bathe it, as she had already done to the first one. Ahadi looked at Rafiki. "Thank you Rafiki for your presence." he said. Rafiki nodded. "It is my pleasure." he said. He looked at the cubs. "Grow well young cubs. Obey your elders. Love your friends. Be peaceful." he said. Then he left. 


	2. Just Cant Wait To Be King

**Author's Note**  
  
Copyrights- Mufasa, Taka, Zazu, Akase, & Sarabi are copyright to Disney  
  
Tanzania is copyright to me  
  
________________________________________________  
  
There were some moans from the lionesses in the caves as the young crowned prince ran over them, trying to find his brother. "Oops. Sorry. Excuse Me….Uhm…" could be heard as he made his way through the crowd. His brother peeked at him, rolling his eyes, closing them as Mufasa finally spotted him. He romped over and tugged on Taka's ear. "Hey little bro. Get up! I wanna tussle." he said with a smirk. Taka pawed at Mufasa's muzzle, trying to get his ear back. "One, I'm only your 'little' brother by a second. Two, I'm tired. Three, I don't like to wrestle." Taka said trying to sleep. "Aww..come on Taka" Mufasa begged, standing over him. Taka glanced up at him with one eye. "The day I wrestle with you is the warthogs fly." he replied, shutting his eye. Mufasa looked at the cave entrance. "Hey look! A warthog!" he yelped. Taka snorted. "Yea right Mufasa." he said. Mufasa sighed dejectedly, and made his way to the cave entrance, walking to the edge of Pride Rock. He looked over the lands, watching the sun come up.  
  
Zazu swooped down, landing in front of the cub, startling him. "Good morning young sire. Hasn't your mother warned you about being out on the edge alone?" he asked. Mufasa rolled his eyes. "I'm the crowned prince. I'm careful. Why, I laugh in the face of danger." Mufasa said, laughing in Zazu's face. The bird squawked and fell off the side. Terror seized the cub as the bird disappeared. "Z-Zazu?" he asked in fright. The bird flew up in front of his face, startling the cub once more. "You see?" he asked. The cub nodded, realizing he'd been tricked.   
  
The cub's ears perked when he heard the lionesses stir. He ran from the edge and towards the cave as Akase and her friend, Tanzania, walked out. Taka and another cub followed them. Taka dragged behind sleepily, the other cub nudging him forward. This cub was Sarabi, the daughter of Tanzania. Her tan coat bristled as Taka sat down with a yawn. "Taka! Get up you lazy cub!" she commanded. Mufasa snickered, and headed over to them. Akase stopped him, nuzzling him. He smiled and rubbed against her. "Morning mom" he said. "Good morning Mufasa." she replied. She nudged him off towards Taka and Sarabi, then continued to walk off, talking with Tanzania about the cubs.   
  
Mufasa trotted up to the cubs. "Good morning." he said, sitting before them. Taka looked up uninterestedly and yawned again. "Morning Muffy." Sarabi replied. "Morning Sassy" he replied, with a hint of annoyance. She snickered, then nipped Taka's backside lightly. "Get up!" she said. Taka mumbled and stood up. "There happy?" he asked. She shrugged. "For now." she replied. Mufasa looked around, then smiled. "Let's go to the waterhole!" he said. Sarabi nodded her agreement. "Good idea! That'll wake old grumpy up." she said, referring to Taka. Taka rolled his eyes as Sarabi nudged him towards the grove. The two older cubs ran off, while Taka trailed after slowly.   
  
The cubs found their parents in the grove, chatting and sunbathing. Mufasa ran to his mother. "Mom! Mom!" he called, trying to get her attention. The queen looked down at him. "Yes?" she replied. "Can we go to the waterhole?" he asked. The queen looked at the cubs. "Well…." she thought. "Please?" Sarabi and Mufasa begged. "What do you think Tanzania?" Akase asked, looking at her friend. "I don't mind." she replied. Akase shrugged. "Ok. Have fun." she said. "Thanks mom!" Mufasa yelled back as the cubs ran off. The lionesses watched them go, then resumed with their conversation.   
  
The three cubs ran through the grasslands, heading for the waterhole. Mufasa ran onto a rock, looking out over the grass. Taka bounced after him, only to be stopped by Mufasa. "What, are you doing?" Mufasa asked him. Taka shrugged. "The same thing you are" he replied. Mufasa laughed. "We're playing King of the Rock now Taka. And I'm the King." he said. Taka growled. "You aren't king yet Mufasa." he said. Mufasa sneered. "I'm gunna be." he said. "Oh yea?" Taka replied. Taka pounced the cub, sending the two rolling off the rock, and down a slope. Sarabi gasped and ran to the edge, watching the two cubs tumble into the watering hole below. The two cubs appeared in the water, sputtering. Mufasa splashed Taka. "Look what you did" he muttered. Taka splashed back, pulling himself out of the water, muttering. Sarabi shook her head, then slid down the slope, stopping at the edge. "C'mon guys. Lighten up and have fun!" she said. The two boys looked at each other, then sighed and nodded in defeat. Taka shook the water out of his coat, just to get wet again as Sarabi jumped in, sending a wave over him. 


	3. Song For The Children

**Author's Note**  
  
Copyrights- Mufasa, Taka, Sarabi, Akase, Sarafina & Zira belong to Disney  
  
Dabiku, Makini & Mamangu belong to me  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The three tired, wet, and hungry cubs returned to Pride Rock as the sun reached it's peak, beating down on the savannah. They were silent, being too tuckered out to say anything. They looked up as they saw the lionesses leaving the grove. They gathered what strength they had left and ran to them. Akase looked up, hearing the approaching cubs. She smiled. "Hello dears. Did you have fun?" she asked. The three cubs nodded. Akase smiled. "We're going hunting. We'll be back later." she said. The cubs nodded, then watched the group of lionesses head into the grasslands. Sarabi looked at the boys. "Now what?" she asked. Mufasa shrugged. "Relaxing sounds good to me!" he said. Taka nodded an agreement. Sarabi nodded. "Lets go to the grove. There's no one there now" she said. The boys nodded, and they walked towards the now empty grove.  
  
The three cubs collapsed onto a rock that was sun baked. They laid in the sun, relaxing, letting their fur dry. Sarabi became aware of someone watching them, and she lifted her head to look around. Mufasa opened one eye to see what she was doing. He gasped as he was pounced, him and his attacker tumbling off the rock. Taka and Sarabi jumped up and looked down at Mufasa, and his attacker, whom was no other than Dabiku, the black pelted lion cub. Behind the two cubs, giggled Makini, the pale pelted lioness cub. Dabiku laughed, getting up off of Mufasa. Mufasa dusted himself off. "What was that for?" he asked in irritation. Dabiku shrugged. "For fun. What's up kiddos?" he asked. Mufasa sighed. "We aren't 'kiddos'" he replied. Dabiku laughed. "Well, you are younger than me, so therefore you are kiddos to me" he said. Mufasa rolled his eyes as Sarabi responded. "We just got back from the waterhole. We are relaxing." she said, dragging out the last word. Dabiku nodded. "I see. We just got back from another adventure." he said, rubbing his claws on his pelt. Taka rolled his eyes. "Really?" Sarabi asked. Makini nodded. "We were helping Zazu resolve a fight between the zebra." she explained. "Some adventure" Mufasa snorted. "Well its more exciting than going swimming in a water hole." Dabiku replied. Sarabi jumped down and stepped in between the two. "Cut it out guys! Both were exciting in their own way. We all had fun, right?" she asked. There was silence, until Makini backed her up. "Right." she replied. The boys all rolled their eyes. "Whatever. Cya kiddos!" Dabiku called, walking off. "Bye guys" Makini said with a smile, trotting after him.  
  
Mufasa climbed back onto the rock, rolling his eyes. "Makini's nice enough. Why does she hang out with HIM?" he asked. Sarabi shrugged. "Because she wants to." she replied. Taka sighed. "I'm bored.." he muttered. Sarabi looked out at the lands boredly, then noticed the lionesses returning. She bounced over to the edge of the rocks to see what they had brought home. The two boys watched her, then followed. They immediately noticed three figures too many. "Who are they?" Taka asked. Mufasa shrugged. "Who knows. Let's check it out!" he said. The three cubs ran down the slope, meeting up with the lionesses.  
  
As the cubs arrived on the scene, they saw it was a lioness and two female cubs that had been added to the hunting party. At their approach, one of the cubs ran behind her mother, peering out at them. The other snorted at her sister, then looked over the three cubs. Akase walked over to the cubs. "Hello children. I want you to meet some new friends of ours. Mufasa, Sarabi, Taka, this is Mamangu and her two cubs, Sarafina and Zira. Mamangu, these are my two sons, Mufasa and Taka, and their friend Sarabi." Akase said. Mamangu bowed her head in greeting. "Nice to meet you" the cubs chorused. Mamangu nodded, then stepped out of the way and nudged her pale pelted cub forward. "This is Sarafina, and that is Zira" Mamangu said, pointing to her light brown pelted daughter.  
  
Sarabi stepped up first and smiled at the two cubs. "Hello. I'm Sarabi." she said. She smiled at Sarafina. Sarafina smiled shyly. "Hi.." she replied. Mufasa then stepped up. "I'm Mufasa. Nice to meet you" he said, giving a respectful nod. Sarafina did the same. Taka followed his brother, looking over the lioness. "And I'm Taka." he said. Sarafina smiled. "Nice to meet you." she said. Zira watched them closely. Sarabi turned her attention to her. "Hi" she said. "Hi" Zira said. She looked around boredly, as if not wanting to be there. Sarabi exchanged a look with Taka and Mufasa, then looked back at Sarafina.   
  
The lionesses began to head for the grove, carrying what they caught on the hunt. Akase smiled. "Why don't you all eat, then get to know each other?" she asked. The cubs nodded in agreement. Akase smiled and led Mamangu off, leaving the cubs to follow. 


End file.
